poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Show (FMR
This is how the real fight starts in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. The Starrings Continue singing The Starrings: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Scar: Welcome to the show~ Ratcliffe and Frollo: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Scar: We're here to let you know~ Ratcliffe and Frollo: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Scar: Our time is now~ Ratcliffe and Frollo: Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah~ Scar: Your time is running out~ Ratcliffe and Frollo: Ah, ah, ah~ The Starrings: Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...~ at the top of the hill, The mixel Dramas are waiting to fight the Starrings off Gobba (EG): How're we supposed to play over them from up here? DJ Pon-3 appears, And Car transform into a Super loudspeaker Rockin' Convertible The Mixel Dramas: Cheers Teslo (EG): Awesome! Gobba (EG): Sweet! The Starrings unleashed a powerful Purple wave, hypnotizing everyone in it The Starrings: Feel the wave of sound~ As it crashes down~ You can't turn away~ We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay~ unleashes a purple flash, They began to transform The Starrings: We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Starrings gains Mixel Parts and goes into Siren forms The Starrings: Now you need us~ Come and heed us~ Nothing can stop us now~ All of the sudden, The Mixel Drama Appears and plays the band The Mixel Dramas: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ I've got the music in me~ Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Flain: Don't need to hear a crowd~ Cheering out my name~ I didn't come here seeking~ Infamy or fame~ Everyone snaps and looks at the Mixel Dramas The Mixel Dramas: The one and only thing~ That I am here to bring~ Is music, is the music~ Is the music in my soul~ everyone cheered Mixel Dramas Goes into Max Forms The Mixel Dramas: Gonna break out (Out!)~ Set myself free, yeah~ Let it all go (Go!)~ Just let it be, yeah~ Find the music in your heart~ Let the music make you start~ To set yourself apart~ Scar: So the Mixel Dramas want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle! The Starrings: What we have in store (ah-ah)~ All we want and more (ah-ah)~ We will break on through (ah-ah)~ Now it's time to finish you!~ Everyone got hypnotized once again, And The Starrings unleashes a powerful spell Scar: Possessed Evilly Unleash a Projector of Brown Siren, Then A Blue Siren and a Purple Siren 3 projector Sirens goes for a Attack Surrounding The Mixel Dramas, However, They unleash a powerful rainbow, But the 3 sirens avoids it, However, Wiztastic Max Unleash a powerful magic blast Hits the purple Siren, Then Frosticon Max Creates a Giant Snowball and Throws at Blue Siren, Infernite Max Unleashed A Powerful Voice Infernite Max: Oh Whoa, Oh Whoa~ unleashed a powerful flame blast Scar: Possessed Growls Vocalizing Brown Siren Unleshes a Powerful Purple Soundwave, Blasting the Infernite Max The Starrings: Vocalizing All 3 sirens Unleashes a Powerful Purple Soundwave blast against The Mixel Dramas, As the Starrings grow Louder and stronger, The Beats the Maxes, Then A Microphone flies down, And Mal looks in horror seeing this Scar: Possessed laughs Infernite Max gets up and looks at Mal Infernite Max: Mal, We need you! Mal: Oh no, What do I do, No, I can't give up! I won't lose. Pon-3 Turns the music on and do a remix Mal: You're never gonna bring me down~ You're never gonna break this part of me~ My friends are here to bring me 'round~ Not singing just for popularity~ Scar: Possessed What, How dare you! Infernite Max and Mal: We're here to let you know~ That we won't let it go~ The Mixel Dramas: Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow~ 3 Projector Sirens Charges at the Mixel Dramas Infernite Max and Mal: And you can try to fight~ But we have got the light of~ The Mixel Dramas: Friendship on our side!~ Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Unleashes a Powerful Rainbow Soundwave and Hits the 3 Sirens, Then Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe, We're hit, Freeing Everyone from Hypnotizing, Scar was shocked to see this Scar: What happened? Mal's Body began to glow light, Gains Mixel Parts, and Becomes a Half-Mixel form The Mixel Dramas: Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives!~ Mixel Dramas Joins Mal and unleashes a Rainbow Beam Creating an Ultra Miximum Max All sans Starrings: Got the music in our hearts~ We're here to blow this thing apart~ And together, we will never~ Be afraid of the dark~ Here to sing our song out loud~ Get you dancing with the crowd~ Scar: No, It Can't be! Frollo: What? Ratcliffe: Uh-oh. The Mixel Dramas: As the music of our friendship~ Survives, survives, survives!~ Magic Projector of Ultra Miximum Max appears and Unleashes a powerful Rainbow Beam Blasting The Sirens and the Starrings, Then the 3 Projector Sirens Was Completely Destroyed to pieces, Then Comes with the Starrings were hit by a powerful rainbow beam Scar: Screams Frollo: Screams Ratcliffe: Screams the 3 Purple Gems began shatter and Break into Pieces, Returning back into their normal forms, As the Starrings looks at the shattered purple Gems and Picks it up and sings Off-key and makes it worse The Starrings: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ Crowd Booing and Jeering The Starrings: Off-key It's time for our reward... Crowd Throws food at the Starrings Scar: Oh no, I'm Shameful! Frollo: I'm an Epic failure! Ratcliffe: Sobbing I'm so Awful! the Starrings runs off in Shame, Disgraceful and Awful, Mal looks at the Shatter purple gem and picks it up Mal: Guess that explains why these were so special to them. Flain: Yeah. Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Planet Mixel, they're just three harmless teenage guys. Rose Rock returned to her good self Rose Rock (EG): Mixel Dramas rule! That was amazing! Flain: Sure does! Jacques and Josee appears in their rage Jacques: You may have vanquished the Starrings! Josee: but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Jacques and Josee! uses magic to disappears Zaptor (EG): They're gone! pause Oh, wait. There they are. and Josee climbs up but fell down Jacques: We're Both okay! Josee: Yeah, me too. Gobba (EG): You know, Flain is going back to Planet Mixel soon. The Mixel Dramas could really use someone to help Lunk on backup vocals. Plays Guitar Mal: I also play guitar. Chomly (EG): We'll see. all 27 EG Mixels Hug Mal Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts